hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Caylor
Ben Caylor was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Ben came into the competition with a lot of confidence, and got along with most of his teammates. However, his confidence quickly turned into arrogance, and began to hide behind his teammates for his mistakes and began to bully Louross for seemingly no reason. In the kitchen, he began as one of the strongest link on the team, but his arrogance quickly lead him on a downward spiral, which lead to his elimination. Despite this, he formed friendships with most of his team, including strong ones with Bobby and Petrozza. He also had a running feud with Matt, in due part because of his own arrogance, but also because of the latter's childish behavior and inconsistency. Season 4 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Ben was the eleventh contestant to have his dish judged by Ramsay. His dish was the only one from the men's team that was not of sub-par quality, as Ramsay told that even though it was not setting him alight, it was not bad either. During dinner service, Ben was on the garnish station. At one point, he expressed that Bobby, who was chosen as the blue team's captain, should show some initiative by assuming that role, even if he did not know what was happening. Apart from that, he was not seen much as he did not make the most mistakes. His team eventually lost the dinner service, and Louross was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, he acknowledged that because of Bobby's poor performance as a captain, he needed to go. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the challenge, Ben was giving some tips to Jason on how to properly cut the fish. When the team was done, he congratulated them and called the challenge "redemption". During the judging, the score ended in a tie at 41, and he was eventually chosen by his team to break the tie by selecting a halibut piece which he thought was the closest to 6 ounces. He clinched the victory for his team as he selected a piece of halibut that weighed 5,9 oz, compared to Corey's 4,8 oz. The blue team was rewarded with a day at the sea, on a 100-foot super yacht where they eat seafood meals with Ramsay, and were transported there by Rolls-Royce and Bentleys. Before leaving, Ben called Louross crazy when he was being silly in the dorms. During the reward, he was enjoying speaking with Ramsay outside the kitchen, and after that, the men shouted "Whose yacht?" and responded "Blue's yacht!", referring to one of Jen's antics before they left. During prep, the level of confidence in the blue team was high. During dinner service, Ben was on the dessert station. On the first ticket, he showed a lot of confidence when Louross was motivating the team, and later, he tried to calm Bobby and Jason down when the two of them were having an argument. A few hours later, he gave a pep talk to his team when he realized a lot of communication problems were going on between Jason and Petrozza. Despite those problems, the blue team won the service for having served half of their entrées to the customers. Back in the dorms, when Corey was deliberating on who she would nominate, he asked her if she would take out the bests, which she answered that she was the best. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Ben gave a high-five to Corey after her gutsy move at elimination. The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Ben scored a perfect score of 8 pieces out of 8. But it fell out short as his team lost the challenge 24-44, because of Craig's shocking performance. The blue team had to pick peppers in a country side, with farmers clothes and hat on, under the hot boiling sun. During the punishment, he threw peppers at Craig, who did not appreciate it. After the punishment, when both teams got back in the dorms, Corey tried to seduce him by asking him if he would like to get in the hot tub with the girls, but he categorically refused to, saying that Corey was putting a bad taste in his mouth. Later, he was furious at Jason Underwood, who accepted Corey's offer of jumping in the hot tub, as he felt he ratted out the team. The next morning, he got into an argument with Jason, where he told him to stay focused on the competition as they were there to win, and that Jason had to work very hard during the next service, as Ben did not want to lose. During dinner service, Ben was on the fish station. When Craig was having communication problems with Petrozza, he asked Craig how long it would take for his first risotto, but Craig was still not answering. Later, when he asked Craig for the bacon, the latter declared he did not have it yet, which led him to call Craig an idiot and that he could not work his station despite working in the industry for 13 years. When he sent his first salmon to the pass, which was overcooked, he was schooled by Sous Chef Scott, who asked him why he would give it if it was burnt. After, Ramsay schooled him also, and asked him if he could cook a salmon. He said that he could, but started to give excuses, stating he was used to different cooking techniques than the ones he was using at the moment. Hours later, he brought a raw salmon to the hot plate, infuriating Ramsay, who made the entire team taste it. This was the final straw for Ramsay, and told the blue team to join the red team in their kitchen to have a quick talk. After accusing him of not caring about the competition, Ramsay asked him for the excuse he was giving, which was different techniques, and he angrily threw all the remaining tickets towards him. Ramsay shut down the restaurant, and named both teams losers. For the blue team, Petrozza was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 While dismissing the chefs, Ramsay called Ben's name, calling him a punk and useless. Upstairs, he mocked Ramsay's insult, but he also thought that Ramsay might be testing him to see his commitment. A few moments later, Ramsay called all the contestants on the microphone, ordering them to get down so they could clean their kitchens. The next morning, when the chefs were lined up in the dining room in front of Ramsay, who asked the blue team who was their strongest chef, Ben was named in that position by Bobby, which Louross and eventually the rest of the team agreed. That statement motivated him, saying he wanted to be strong, go for it, and see how far he would get. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Ben was tasked to roll the dough into the machine. At one point, he was annoyed by Matt's way of standing there with his arms spread, not doing anything and waiting for the pasta to be hanged on his arms. The blue team lost the challenge by managing to get only 5.48 lbs of pasta accepted, compared to the red team's 6.57 lbs. The men were punished by prepping all the new menu items in both kitchens, ahead of Family Night dinner service. Before the punishment, Ben was schooled by Christina in the dorms as he was chewing tobacco and leaving his spit cups all over the kitchen. When he got up to get it, Rosann schooled him on the fact that he was leaving his dishes in the sink without washing them, and both of them got into an argument, where Rosann said she would throw in the garbage anything she would find laying on the counter, and he mimicked her. They finished their argument with Rosann saying she was watching him. During the punishment, when Sous Chef Scott asked for a volunteer, he raised his hand, without knowing for what he was volunteering. When he arrived outside, he had to clean shit inside the animals' pen, which made him question his position as the strongest chef of the blue team. Later, he was embarrassed when the red team saw him do this task coming back from their reward. During Family Night dinner service, Ben was on the garnish station. When the first ticket arrived, he and Matt gave each other a high-five, motivating them, and he stated he was determined to lead the blue team to victory. When he brought his first onion rings to the pass, they were not crispy enough, so Ramsay asked him to start again. When Ramsay caught him staring, he told him to get to work. After that, he finally delivered acceptable onion rings. Two hours into service, when he saw food coming out, he relaxed a little bit, congratulating Bobby and Matt, but Ramsay did not appreciate, saying the blue team had 6 tickets left compared to the red team's 2, and that they should wake up instead. When Jen came over to help him on his station, he was embarrassed and Ramsay called him "Chef Ben", schooled him on his laid-back behavior and the fact that he congratulated his teammates, despite being four tickets behind the red team, and mocked him saying he was the iceberg of the Titanic. After that, service was completed. When the teams were lined up, Ben was told by Ramsay he was surprising him. He thanked Ramsay for that comment, thinking it was a compliment, but Ramsay added that he was surprising in how shit he was, that he expected more, and that maybe he should not have quit his day job that early. The blue team lost the service, and Bobby was named "Best of the Worst". Back in the dorms, he understood that Ramsay was not liking him, and seeked a private conversation with Bobby, where he said if he should be put up only because Ramsay was hating him. After that, he acknowledged that even though he was close friend with Bobby, it did not mean anything as they were trying to win a competition. Ben was not nominated by Bobby, but when Ramsay said someone else should be called down without mentioning a name, only stating that "he knows who he is", he immediately recognized himself and joined Craig and Matt up front. After declaring he would keep giving 100% every day, he survived elimination, but Ramsay reminded that he and Matt were on their final straw. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Ben was still in shock about his nomination, everybody wondering what he fucked up during the previous service, and him saying that he did not fuck up anything, and was nominated despite that. He added Ramsay never gave an explanation on his nomination. After that, he went to bed and told Bobby that the competition was harder than boot camp. During the Fine Dining Pizza Challenge, Ben tasted Matt's pizza and did not like it, only saying it was different. Eventually, after his teammates tasted his pizza, it was chosen to compete against Jen's. During the judging, he described his pizza, which was made with duck confit, chanterelle mushrooms, caramelized onion, and cream sauce to go on the bottom. Ramsay asked to the blue team who washed the mushrooms, which Ben answered he did. Ramsay told him they were not washed properly as he still had some grit down the throat. The blue team lost the challenge because of the mushrooms not being washed properly. When he apologized for letting Ramsay down, Ramsay reminded him he let his team down instead. They were punished by prepping all the pizzas for the next service. During the punishment, Ramsay gave a little pep talk to the team, and Ben was annoyed by Louross' way of walking around the kitchen with a white towel on his head, saying they did not need a whiny ass little punk bitch walking around. Later, he and Louross got into an argument, where he called Louross a bitch, and both of them told that the other was breaking down. During dinner service, Ben was on the pizza station. As the second part of the blue team's punishment, he was dedicated to make pizza delivery for both teams by Ramsay, in a cheap three-wheeled delivery cart. When he was ready to deliver the pizzas, he put a new hat and apron on, and went to the cart, started driving it, but could not find his way as he never went to Los Angeles before in his life. When he arrived, he had trouble parking the cart, but successfully found the correct addresses finally. When he came back to Hell's Kitchen, he helped Bobby to get desserts out, and completed dinner service for the first time. Both teams were declared winners, and were asked to nominate one member each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 After Louross survived elimination, Ben comforted him by padding him on the shoulders. Later that night, he talked with Bobby about how lazy Matt was. The next morning, the contestants were driven to Farmers Market, where Ramsay introduced the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge. During the shopping part, the blue team ignored Matt's suggestions. Back in Hell's Kitchen, Ben was the vocal leader of the team, dedicating tasks to everybody. Moments later, he was annoyed at the way Matt was slicing the asparagus, so he told him how to properly do it. During the judging, he presented the team's sweet potato mash with sautéed asparagus and shrimps for the first round of entrées. He lost the point as Melissa did not like the asparagus at all. However, the blue team eventually won the challenge 2-1, and were rewarded with a go-kart activity at Malibu Speed Zone, and fine-dining treats tasting with Ramsay, at the Simon LA restaurant. During prep, Ben deemed the mango salsa to be elementary and easy to do, declaring he was doing this when he was 17-years-old. Shayna came in the blue kitchen to tell him how to properly cook it, but both of them got more on each other's nerves than anything else. He started mimicking her, and Shayna called him a "fucker". During the Sweet 16 dinner service, Ben was on the garnish station. When the first chickens wings were sent to the pass, they were dry and missing the sauce. So, he scrambled to look for the sauce, while Bobby wanted to take charge, but brought the sauce, and the chicken wings were sent to the customers, who were satisfied. When he saw that, he had a little celebration with Louross. Moments later, when he saw Matt struggling on fish, he asked him for a time saying they were counting on him. Near the end, when the blue team were sending their desserts, he was telling Matt how to properly plate them, much to the latter's annoyance. Both teams finished service, were named joint-winners, but were asked to nominate one member each. Ben was not nominated for elimination and gleefully said goodbye to Matt, who has just been transferred to the red team, saying he was a little bitch anyway. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Ben was on the receiving end of a heated exchange with Matt, where the latter told he was hiding behind Bobby and declaring he was the best. He laughed at his outburst and even provoked him by saying the strong were staying with the strong, referring to Bobby. After Matt left during the argument, he said that the women were not having an inclining about what he was all about. The next morning, when the teams were lined up in the red kitchen, Ramsay asked Ben if he was missing Matt, and he answered he was not at all, even saying the blue team was glad he was gone as they were tired of looking at his face. Then, Ramsay made the contestants taste some dishes, which were missing the main protein, unbeknownst to the chefs. During the tasting, Ben claimed he had the best palate in the world, saying he tasted a lot of food in his days. After revealing the dishes were fake, Ramsay introduced the Blind Taste Test. During the challenge, he went up against Matt, his biggest rival. For his round, Ramsay changed something as they put blindfolds on, but not headphones, and said they would have to identify ingredients from a dish he prepared. Both of them correctly identified four ingredients of the clam chowder, but with the red team already leading by four points, it was impossible for the men to catch up. The blue team lost the challenge 5-9. He was jealous of Matt's 15 minutes of fame and did not want to talk about him. The blue team's punishment was to cleaning up the dorms, from returning the beds to washing the toilet bowls. During the punishment, Ben was furious as he was cleaning the stove despite not having cook anything on it since his arrival. Later, he picked up the phone and was dedicated to serve iced tea to the red team on the patio by Sous Chef Scott. Arrived on the patio, he saw Matt having a great time, but told he did not care because only getting rid of him was a reward of its own. While serving iced tea, and Corey and Jen asking for some extras in theirs, he told Matt how of an idiot he was looking like with his beauty mask and cucumbers on his face, only for Matt to tell him that despite that, it was feeling good. Back in the dorms, he told Bobby he was mad the latter did not see what was happening. During dinner service, Ben was on the meat station. On the first ticket, he did not responded and Ramsay lectured him on his laid-back behavior, saying he was more laid-back than an ironing board. After that, he responded and Ramsay thanked him for it, calling him "Chef Ben". Later, he sent undercooked chicken to the pass, so Ramsay schooled him about his mistake and told the team to start communicating. After giving the excuse that he was not used to the brigade system, a disbelieved Ramsay schooled him on his laid-back behavior one more time. Later on, Ramsay asked him for a time on two Wellingtons to be ready, but he only answered that he had two Wellingtons. When Ramsay asked him one more time which of them was ready, he declared that none of them were, much to Ramsay's dismay. So, he asked for six minutes, which made Ramsay confused, but told him once again that was the time he needed. When he was struggling, he started giving excuses and even blaming Ramsay himself. When he asked Petrozza where the meat supply was because he was three lamb short, Ramsay heard that and became furious. So, he asked him to come to the pass and make him realize the order came in an hour and a half ago, before learning they ran out of lamb. He tried to reassure Ramsay that he had it, but Ramsay was still upset, even calling him a "weirdo on Dr. Phil". After some of his Wellingtons were returned for being undercooked, Ramsay got furious, calling him a schmuck and a jerk, and yelled further at him for taking the competition easy, before finally shutting the kitchen down, calling him a dick in the process. When both teams were lined up, the blue team was declared the losers, and each member had to nominate one teammate for elimination. During deliberation, acknowledging he had his worst performance, Ben went strategic and convinced everybody he would be nominating himself, waiting for them to do the same. After a talk with Bobby, he tried to convince Petrozza to nominate Louross. At elimination, Ben and Louross nominated each other. In the end, he was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night, his laid-back attitude, hiding behind Bobby, and refusal to admit his mistakes. Ramsay's comment: "Ben left a manual labor job, shoveling ditches, to get back into cooking. But all he did in Hell's Kitchen was dig himself into a hole. A hole too deep to get out of." Episode 14/15 Ben returned for the last dinner service of the season, because Rosann did not. He was the second returning chef who entered the kitchen, and when he did, he was happy to see Petrozza in the finals, declaring he would love to be on his team as he did not give a rat about Christina. Also, a flashback of Ramsay yelling at him during the seventh service was shown. After Petrozza declared he was talented and strong, he was picked second by him, following Bobby and before Jen. On the patio, Ben stated that Bobby, Petrozza and himself were tight, but he was less sure about Jen as he never worked with her in the kitchen. During prep, he asked Jen how long her risotto would be ready, but he called her "sweetheart" in the process. She did not appreciate by telling her name is Jen, and then, he declared that she had been in a pissy mood all day long because she wanted to be in the finals, but reminded that she did not and that she had to get over it. Minutes before opening, he was asked by Petrozza if he was ready, and he answered that night was about him. During dinner service, Ben was on the meat and fish stations. He was not seen very much, except at one point when he helped Petrozza plating his food at the pass, while declaring he was determined to help Petrozza win, saying he was deserving it. At the end, he helped his team sending out desserts and completing service for Petrozza. After service, Ramsay congratulated both teams for a good service and everybody gave a big round of applause. Ben hugged Petrozza and wished him luck before he went back to the dorms. However, Petrozza ended up losing the finals to Christina. Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career as an electrician, at the family business. Quotes *"Nobody has a damn clue of what's going on." *"Louross there's no room for bitches in this game." *"Are we done? Because if we're not I'm going to complete my station tonight, chef." *"I thought we were close chef, but I was wrong." *'Ramsay: '"Ben, what you’ve done and the ambitions, you do, seriously, surprise me.' Ben: '''Thank you, chef, I was hoping you'd see that. I mean, I give it all I've got. Gave you a hundred and ten. '''Ramsay: '''You surprise me, of how shit you are. '''Ben: '''Oh, thank you." *"I'm just going to keep giving you 100% chef. Every day." *"Chef, I'm not used to the brigade system. It takes a little time to get adapted to it, and... that's it." *(''After being eliminated) "I gave 100%. I gave everything I had. I put everything to it. You know in your heart if I'm the one for your kitchen or not. And I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass to try and get there." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:North Carolinians Category:Final Service Brigade Category:9th Place